overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Bukubukuchagama
: "Time's up, Momonga onii-chan!" :: -Bukubukuchagama using her voice acting. Bukubukuchagama (ぶくぶく茶釜) is one of the three female guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the older sister of Peroroncino, and the creator of Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore. Appearance Bukubukuchagama’s exact race and appearance is unknown. Since Peroroncino described her as an "Odd-looking pink flesh," it seems her appearance is quite grotesque. Personality Bukubukuchagama had a cheerful nature and enjoyed playing pranks on her friends. She can be at times mischievous around her little brother's friend Momonga. When she acts serious, she would often quarreled with Peroroncino, insisting on the notion that the younger brother must obey their older sister. In a way, Bukubukuchagama's thoughts influenced the relationship between Aura and Mare, a pair of siblings similar to the kind she shared with her brother. Moreover, she usually talks with a high pitch tone she uses for acting. Whenever Bukubukuchagama had to reprimand her brother, she would become a very scary person, as described by the other guild members. Because of that, her tone will suddenly changed and she will use her original deeper voice to scold him. She tends to be mindful of the words spoken by her brother strictly so. For that reason, she would even scold Peroroncino for saying something she doesn't like to hear from him. Background Bukubukuchagama is one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to her race, Bukubukuchagama had trouble joining with a party before she met Momonga and Touch Me. The story behind that problem was when Bukubukuchagama was not able to find a party of her own to adventure. She couldn't easily adventure with other players due to her appearance, but with the exception of Touch Me who was the first to volunteer allowed her join him. In real life, she is a famous voice actress, who often played young girl characters in H-Games to earn money. Bukubukuchagama's younger brother, Peroroncino, who plays YGGDRASIL with her, happens to stumble upon one of the H-Games she had played a role in. After discovering that her sister is a voice actor for one of the heroines in the game he wanted to buy and play through, her brother no longer derives his interest on it any further since then. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shut-down at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times he had with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, including Bukubukuchagama. In his lamentation of his fellow guild-mates departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when he meets the Floor Guardians in the 6th Floor, Momonga is surprised by how similar Shalltear’s and Aura’s relationship is to their creators, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas asked Shalltear about her relationship with Aura and why they seem to be on bad terms with each other. Shalltear simply replies that this is the way Peroroncino created her and wonders if Bukubukuchagama made Aura's setting to be at odds with her. She also informs Sebas that Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama are siblings, so in a way she and Aura are also considered sisters. The group discuss about Bukubukuchagama's job as a voice actor and the powers they assumed she possess. Because Shalltear has no knowledge about the real world, she assumes that Bukubukuchagama's job as a voice actress has the power to create life. Ainz uses Bukubukuchagama's wristwatch in the battle against Shalltear. He sets up the time to tell him the time where the battle can be finished. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When Aura is working in the construction site in the Great Forest of Tob, Bukubukuchagama's wristwatch given to her by Ainz announces its break time. Despite having no need to rest, eat or sleep because she wears a Ring of Sustenance, she decides to do so because her own master worried about the well being of everyone. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz wonders what Bukubukuchagama would do about teaching sex education to Aura and Mare and about sending them to a school for dark elves. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt while Ulbert argued that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. Peroroncino suggested going for some erotic monsters like the Succubus, but he was reprimanded by Bukubukuchagama. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Aura and Mare suggested a rule where boys should dress like girls, and girls should dress like boys. Ainz is surprised by this suggestion and screamed Bukubukuchagama's name internally. He rejects the idea thinking it would be like declaring to all parties inside and outside the country that the Sorcerer Kingdom was a nation that valued cross-dressing. Ainz is able to fool Aura and Mare by saying that they are special beings created by Bukubukuchagama and that only they should be the way they are. Abilities and Powers Bukubukuchagama is specialized in defensive ability. She had the title of "The Unsinkable". She is very skilled as a player, and played the role of a commander. Her swift and accurate judgments, born of long experience with the game, placed her firmly in the top class of YGGDRASIL's players. She was skilled at hate management, which was a difficult task since hate was a hidden value, especially in a data-heavy game like YGGDRASIL. Since the Guild is working together, she had to put the whole team together as a tank. While her character’s stats are low, she is able to compensate that sort of weakness with first class defensive items. Whenever the whole guild is away, she would hold down the fort for them until they returned. Additionally, she was immune to the negative status effects that undead could inflict her with, like poison or paralysis. Active * Aegis * Knight's Challenge: Allows the user to increase the hate towards themselves along with the damage done to the target. * Mega Impact * Sacrifice: This skill allows the user to manipulate the Karmic values of its opponent. In exchange to took a great quantity of damage, the target's karma drops to absolute minimum (Extremely Evil -500). Bukubukuchagama used it on the raid boss Asura as the first step of the Bright King Combo. * Shield Attack * Shield Stun * Transposition * Wall of Jericho Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga As her younger brother's close friend, she got along quite well with Momonga. She gave him a wristwatch with her voice as the alarm. The reason why a mainstream voice actress like herself would affect such a vexing tone was clearly because she wanted to tease Ainz. Momonga trust her skills as a player and followed her instructions. In a sense, he admired her for how she was skilled at hate management, which was a difficult task since hate was a hidden value. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Peroroncino Bukubukuchagama often had a quarrel with him, mainly because she thinks of Peroroncino, as her younger brother, who must act obedient towards her. Her creations, Aura and Mare, reflects her ideal relationship between siblings. Peroroncino had to genuflect before her because she has blackmail material on him from when he was twelve years old. Yamaiko She had a friendly relationship with Yamaiko. She used to call her Yama-chan in the past. Yamaiko said that there is no need for her to sound like a cute child because her normal voice was already pleasant enough, which Bukubukuchagama jokingly replied that she fell in love with her. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yamaiko trusted her skills as a gamer and would follow her instructions. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Nishikienrai They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Flatfoot Flatfoot thinks that Bukubukuchagama is scary, being scarier than his department chief. Aura Bella Fiora Bukubukuchagama is Aura's creator. Her dominance over Mare is most likely due to her belief that younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. Mare Bello Fiore Bukubukuchagama is Mare's creator. She programmed him to be a pushover whom is constantly ordered around by Aura. This is because of her belief that the younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. She also dressed him like a girl for some unknown reason. Ankoro Mocchi Mochi Trivia * In the English publication of the Light Novel her name was translated as "Bubbling Teapot". * As a voice actress, she specializes in Loli Characters. * Bubble Bubble (ぶくぶく) is also used as a word to depict a fat person. In fact, she was fat in the past, but she succeeded in losing weight when she played YGGDRASIL. * Shalltear knows that her job is a voice actress, but due to her lack of knowledge about the World of 2138, she misunderstood voice actress as a class that creates life. * According to Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama had a less mainstream stage name, Kazeumi Kumi. Her old fans used to call her Kaze-chin. Bukubukuchagama changed it several times, but she liked it the best. Quotes * (Bukubukuchagama's Childish Voice): "Momonga-oniichan! I’m setting the time!" * (To Peroroncino): "...People might laugh it off at a drinking party, but do you really think you can shout this sort of thing out just because you're among friends?" * (To Peroroncino): "Oi, brat. Do you want me to tell everyone about what you did when you were twelve?" * (To Peroroncino): "...Hey, did I give you permission to shut up? Did that sound like a joke to you? Hah? You'd better—" * (To Peroroncino): "Oi, dumbass brother of mine. Remember this well — mind your manners, even if you get along with people. Especially when you crack your dirty jokes. Don't embarrass me just because you get excited around friends. Got it?" * (To Yamaiko): "Let's not talk about marriage, Yama-chan. You see, I am everyone's idol Chagama-san, so all talk of lovers and weddings are forbidden." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, don't be mistaken. This isn't taking on a hardship, but rather, it's because we're like this that we can take it on at all. Look, in terms of physical damage dealing, defense, magical damage dealing, healing and support, we're probably the most specialized members of Nine's — no, of Ainz Ooal Gown. If I could put a team together to fight that boss, I'd probably pick all of us again." * (To both the Death Knight and Asura): "You're the best, Death Knight-kun! Now look at me, you son of a bitch!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Slimes Category:Commanders Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick